Comme un reflet
by Celebriante
Summary: Même après qu'Andromeda a quitté sa famille, les liens qui l'unissent aux Black continuent de la hanter, et ceux-ci deviennent de plus en plus insupportables à mesure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne en puissance. Elle se hait, mais elle ne peut pas vraiment changer ce qu'elle est.


**Comme un reflet  
**

 _Décembre 1971_

« Dromeda ? Tu es là ? »

Ted entra dans sa chambre doucement, ne souhaitant pas la faire sursauter ou même la réveiller dans le cas où elle dormirait encore. Mais ce fut lui qui sursauta presque en la voyant, assise sur la chaise de son bureau, tenant d'une main un miroir et de l'autre sa baguette. Elle s'était coupé les cheveux au carré. De longues mèches brunes étaient retombées sur ses épaules et à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— Tu penses que je pourrais changer leur couleur ?

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas cependant, continuant de se fixer dans le miroir. Ted s'avança alors vers elle et resta derrière la chaise. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans la glace. Andromeda semblait perturbée, inquiète. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la corbeille à côté du bureau dans laquelle avait été jeté un journal. Il fronça les sourcils puis se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette des Sorciers. Il titrait « nouveau massacre de moldus » et en dessous se trouvait une photo animée de Bellatrix Lestrange, après laquelle il était écrit « suspecte n°1, aperçue sur le lieu du crime ». Ted comprit alors l'acte d'Andromeda. La photo choisie par le journal affichait une Bellatrix plus jeune de quelques années, aux yeux encore espiègles et au visage encore resplendissant. La ressemblance avec sa cadette était encore plus frappante que d'ordinaire, comme si elle était son reflet dans un miroir.

« Quand les gens me regardent, ils la voient elle, dit alors doucement Andromeda d'une voix tremblante. Les adultes me craignent et les enfants se cachent. Peut-être qu'en changeant mes cheveux en rose, ils arrêteront de me regarder.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que le rose soit la couleur la plus discrète, répondit Ted en s'agenouillant à côté de la chaise sur laquelle Andromeda était assise. Je comprends à quel point c'est dur, mais je ne pense pas que te camoufler t'aidera à te sentir mieux. Tu es telle que tu es et c'est à toi de montrer à ces gens qui est Andromeda et à quel point tu es différente de ta sœur. Mais tu ne pourras jamais vraiment faire oublier que tu es une Black, tu sais. Parce que c'est ce que tu es. Cela restera une partie de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est ce qui fait que tu es une femme fière, forte et belle, que tu marches avec tant de dignité, que tu ne parles que quand c'est nécessaire ou que tu t'habilles élégamment. Ce ne sont pas des défauts, tout cela fait partie de toi, et ce sont des choses que j'aime en toi.

— Bellatrix m'avait dit quelque chose de ce genre, un jour, murmura la jeune femme d'un ton mélancolique.

— Oh, désolé.

— Elle m'avait dit que c'était à moi de montrer qui j'étais, que je devais être moi-même. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, elle n'était pas encore tombée sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à cette époque.

— Dromeda, je ne voulais pas…

— Ce n'est rien. Je suppose que j'aurais dû l'écouter, pour une fois. »

Finalement, Andromeda tourna la tête vers Ted et ses yeux étaient brillants. Dans un élan affectif, le jeune homme l'attira vers lui. Elle vint alors se lover contre son cou, laissant couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis de longs mois. Elle pleurait pour la famille qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle, elle pleurait pour la jeune Narcissa qu'elle avait abandonnée, elle pleurait pour son aînée qui avait sombré dans la folie, elle pleurait pour ces innocents qui avaient été assassinés, elle pleurait pour son cœur déchiré entre le passé et le présent.

Ted ne pouvait pas voir les larmes de celle qu'il aimait, mais il les sentait, les entendait. Elles lui brûlaient le cou et criaient à la désespérance dans ses oreilles. Lui ne pouvait que tenir Andromeda plus fermement dans ses bras, lui caressant sa chevelure raccourcie pour la calmer, jusqu'à sentir les sanglots s'espacer puis disparaître.

Au bout de longues minutes qui semblèrent être des heures, il entendit la douce voix d'Andromeda lui demander :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si je devais changer de couleur ? »

Pour toute réponse, Ted émit un petit rire. Il n'arrivait pas tellement à l'imaginer, elle qui était si discrète et si conventionnelle, avec des cheveux roses, ou même d'une toute autre couleur.

« Je trouve que cette coiffure te va déjà à ravir, répondit-il en souriant alors que la jeune femme relevait la tête, un vague sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

— Peut-être vais-je garder le brun, alors. »

* * *

J'aime bien l'idée que Tonks soit née métamorphomage parce qu'à l'époque de la grossesse de sa mère, le plus grand désir de celle-ci était de changer d'apparence pour ne plus ressembler à sa sœur.


End file.
